To Aru Seishinbyo no Gudosha
by DestinyLegend04
Summary: Academy City...a hive full of scum and villainy, yet with people of righteousness. One of these righteous peoples is the Level 5 Private Investigations Group, which is hired as private detectives. Opposing them is the mysterious Necessarius, which regards them as an abomination due to their employment of Accelerator, the most dangerous man in the city and most countries. AxI later.


_This is taking too long, _a man thought quietly and with some amount of frustration. Briefly, the moon shone upon his form, and illuminated him. He continued on his walk to his destination, despite the brief irritation.

He was around eighteen years of age. His silver hair was messy and unable to be tamed, with red eyes that glowed in the darkness. He wore brown military-style pants with black boots that had silver studs in them at places, as well as reaching up to his knees, where the pants began. On his torso he wore a vest that was mainly grey on most of the front torso as well as parts of the sleeves, which were rolled up around his elbows. The rest of the vest was brown with gold lining(1), as well as fingerless gloves and a futuristic Bluetooth device on his ear. A crimson trench-coat was over all of this, and a strange, long-barreled handgun was just visible in a chest-mounted holster on the left side of his chest.

"Oi, Kamijou! How much longer to the target?" He spoke to no-one in particular, it would seem to passers-by. His speech was directed to the earpiece.

He heard a scuffle as his, ahem, 'aid' bustled back to his station. _"Ah, yes Accelerator-san. You're only five minutes away."_ Touma said as the newly-dubbed Accelerator heard a vicious crack and Kamijou screaming.

_Must've been on the Original's recoil cannon, _Accelerator thought as images of Kamijou's viciously beaten body came to mind. He let out a chilling laugh that was more akin to a shriek.

"So...five minutes away..." He muttered as his right hand fingered his faithfully custom gun, thinking of the coming bullet it would put into this person he was seeking. A blood-thirsty smirk came to his face, making him akin to the Devil.

_Oh yes, it will be _GLORIOUS!

* * *

Inside a house that did not stick out, there was a man in the living room, with a teen girl bound to a chair.

He himself was clad in a black bandana and in a biker outfit with leather as well as spikes adorning the jacket. His green eyes narrowed and his booted feet tapped lightly on the wooden floor. In his hand was a Colt .45 Single Action Army revolver. Three bullets were currently missing. The three dead bodies on the floor were proof of that. Also, in front of the tied girl, was a video camera linked up to a laptop, that would broadcast a message in exactly five minutes.

The girl herself had a headband of flowers, and short brown hair with eyes that matched. She was also wearing a blouse typical of office secretaries as well as a black skirt, tights and shoes. Rope was wound above and below her chest, pushing it out a little, binding to the chair. Her hands were also bound behind the chair, with each of her legs tied to each leg of the chair. She was blindfolded with a simple cloth, and she let out cries that were muffled by the tape placed over her mouth. A quick sniff detected that she had wet herself.

"Five more minutes until the last message," the man chuckled, scaring the girl even further. "A few more minutes, and if that ransom doesn't get here the last three bullets will be in your skull." The girl began to cry, silently.

He had kidnapped four teen girls, each around the same age and highly desirable in the sense they were linked to some of Academy City's elite. He had demanded a ransom of fifty-thousand dollars or he would kill them one by one for each night the ransom wasn't delivered, doubling the amount wanted each time. With three dead bodies, he was up to four-hundred thousand dollars. This little tart would bring in more.

_Misaka-san,_ the girl cried silently, as she wet herself even more as her demise was brought closer. _Where are you...? I _need _you_.

* * *

Having reached the residence that was the location of the target, Accelerator checked his watch. _23:56...cutting it a bit close._ He thought back to the threat one of his 'partners' had given him.

"_Accelerator, I swear to the Almighty if you do not save her I will roast you alive. And I will make it _slow_."_

The Original was always so emotional when her friends were in danger. Irrational, emotional and downright stupid. That was why he didn't have any 'friends' in the real sense. His mental faculties were his biggest assets and he would be damned if he let them rot away.

"Time to start," He brought out his signature gun, the modified semi-automatic Investigation ARMS .454 Casull Auto handgun, or just the Casull for short.

It bore a longer barrel, making it similar to a shotgun but not really; instead of the normal Casull rounds, he had modified it to fire 13mm rounds with a custom pure-titanium tip, making it one of the most dangerous handguns on the planet. The extended barrel was to control the recoil. Accelerator smirked as he heard the Casull 'growl' as he loaded the magazine and jammed it into the butt of the gun, loading it.

"Don't worry girl..." Accelerator said soothingly. "You'll get to taste fresh blood now. I've kept you waiting." And with that, he knocked thrice on the door with the ornate handle.

* * *

_**-Begin: HELLSING ULTIMATE BLACK DOG 02-TARGET INSIGHT-**_

They both froze when they heard someone knock on the door, three times. The man grinned stupidly, and brought his weapon to heed. He turned to his captive, who was visibly struggling now.

"You might be lucky; the ransom's here. Be still!" At the command the girl immediately froze up and did as she was told. Her captor walked out of the room, the door ajar. The main door was a little distance away.

"Who is it?" He asked in a sing-song voice, and he waited for an answer. Which he got.

"Oh, you know..."

A hail of bullets plowed through the door in a blitz, with several key points inflicting critical hits; first, a bullet hit his wrist, making him drop his revolver in pain. Second: a bullet piercing his upper arm, making it impossible to move that limb. Third: another bullet hit his shoulder, throwing him against the wall. Fourth: one punched through his right leg, and he toppled over. Finally: the last major bullet crashed through his groin, making the pain even more, well, _painful_. A minor note-Accelerator majored in pain at Academy City's University. _Majored._

Accelerator kicked the door down, and it splintered into fractions upon the pressure he put on it. His grin was malevolent and blood-thirsty, he locked eyes with the kidnapper.

"A real fucking vampire(2)!"

_**-End: HELLSING ULTIMATE BLACK DOG 02-TARGET INSIGHT-**_

* * *

_**-To Aru Seishinbyo no Gudosha-**_

_**-Arc I: Amakusa no Kaido-**_

_**-Chapter 1: Genesis-**_

* * *

The kidnapper looked at Accelerator in great fear, and tried to reach for his gun with his right hand-only for a Casull round to punch through it. A scream of sheer pain tore through the house, surely wakening the neighbours. But alas, no.

"Ah ah ah..." Accelerator wagging his left forefinger at the severly injured man. "No cheating; you got beat, dumbass." His head lowered for a moment, seemingly contemplating something as the captor shrank away, before rearing back in laughter.

"Really? _Really?!_ You managed to kill three girls before I got here and you can't even fight anymore?! No backup plan?! Original should've mentioned this would be a huge disappointment!" The laughter unnerved the captor, before Accelerator levelled Casull at him again.

"Now, Casull here's been waiting for some blood on her teeth; I'd hate to delay her feed." But before Accelerator could pull the trigger, the man held up a hand, stopping him.

"Wait, I was told by my boss to give you this!" He withdrew an envelope, addressed to Accelerator, who reached for it, before the man held it back. Accelerator's eyes _burned._

"Well, give it here, or do you want me to put a bullet through your skull right now?" Accelerator demanded impatiently; the thing was meant for him.

"I'll give it to you, if you promise not to kill me when I give it." Accelerator nodded in a no-nonsense manner, and the man allowed him to snatch it up. Accelerator looked at the return-address on the bottom right of the envelope.

_133 Valentein Route, Germany...Kakine?! _Accelerator's eyes widened. Kakine Teitoku?! _That piece of shit with the bayonets? _Accelerator calmed down, and he softly chuckled. "Hahahaha...so this is what you send, eh Kakine?" The captor looked at Accelerator in fright.

"No body, no crosses made out of their blood, no assassination attempts, no holy messages?! Hah! How the mighty have fallen, you crazy bastard!" Accelerator was well aware of the irony of him saying that; he himself was...less than what was collectively known as 'sane'.

"So...I'll be on my way." The captor made to crawl, but Accelerator, without looking at him pushed Casull's barrel against his forehead, still wagging his finger. "But, you said...!"

"I said I wouldn't kill you when I got it; _you _never said anything about afterwards, dumbass." Accelerator's grin widened. "So in other words, Mister Kidnapper, _check your privilage." _With that, he pumped a round into the perp's head, with his brains exploding over the wall behind him.

"Heh heh," Accelerator chuckled. "Boom, headshot."

* * *

Half an hour after Accelerator had saved Uiharu, ambulances crowded the small street, with the residents wondering what was going on. At one of them, Uiharu was undergoing treatment for several lacerations and other wounds, as well as inspections for sign of rape.

A brown-haired girl Accelerator's age walked around the various vehicles, grateful that Accelerator had completed the assignment as well as her personal favour.

"You know..." Misaka Mikoto jumped slightly, and narrowed her eyes at Accelerator's sudden appearance. "They should've called us in at the start, saved all this unnecessary death." Accelerator sighed. "People can be such idiots."

Mikoto tried to hold back a growl, and she did; personally, she thought Accelerator was a dangerous individual who was her comrade through circumstance only. Most of the employees of the Level 5 Private Investigations Group would agree.

"Anyway, Accelerator," She had no knowledge of his real name, which he had buried beneath the ruins of a dirty research complex. "Did he give any useful information? We know that these kidnappings were too organized to be carried out by one person."

Accelerator, reluctantly, held out the envelope the captor had given him. "Here. It's from Kakine." Her eyes widened at the offending document. "The perp gave it to me before I plastered his brains all over the walls."

She took it reluctantly, and gingerly; Accelerator was...apprehensive of personal physical contact, and he did not like things being taken away from him. She unfolded the envelope and read the letter aloud.

_Dear Former Comrades_ (the letter read);

_I suppose that Accelerator succeeded in one of his little assignments and one of my pawns gave him this in return. Knowing Accelerator, his brains are probably plastered all over the wall. _Accelerator snickered; he and Kakine had always understood each other better than others did; they were too similar.

_But anyway, I thought this would be the only noticable way I could gain your attention. I came into a little information you would find handy. Specifically, the subject involves the Anglican Church group 'Necessarius'. _Both their eyes widened at that line.

Necessarius was one of the Anglican Church's dirty little secrets; an organization full of agents that set out to 'deliver the message of God', as well as punish any heathens in the way of their objectives.

_I _may _have information that pertains to several secrets of Necessarius, but I realize that Level 5 has their own assignments and missions to complete, so to make matters short, I'll be back in Japan around July 7th of this year, got it yoi? _(3)

_Until then, sit tight and relax, alright?_

_Sincerely, Kakine Teitoku. 'The bird of Hermes is my name eating my wings to make me tame'._ Mikoto finished the letter, and silence fell between them.

"Even after three years, he still finds ways to use Bible quotes, doesn't he?" Accelerator snickered, and Misaka rolled her eyes in exasperation. Accelerator made to walk off, before turning back to Mikoto. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, you can go, just try not to shoot anything on the way back." Accelerator gave her the finger in response.

Mikoto sighed, before taking out her touch-screen phone, and dialled in a number, waiting until it picked up, when it did, she asked something.

"Hey, Motoharu, I need you to do something for me..."

* * *

Accelerator opened the door to his apartment, and was instantly hit in the stomach by a rabid ball of brown hair and hyperness.

"Accelerator-nee! You're late! We've already had dinner!" The ball undid itself, revealing a nine-year old version of Misaka Mikoto; her younger sister Misaka Miyako.

Accelerator resisted the urge to sigh as Miyako detangled herself from him and raced further into the belly of his apartment.

He was technically Miyako's legal guardian, after a little skirmish that defined Mikoto's mother as 'incapable to properly raise a child.' Certainly, Misuzu's...quirks left much to be desired, and it seems Miyako had inherited that part of her, unlike Mikoto and her twin sister, Minami.

"Slow down brat, I don't fancy emptying Casull's clips into you." It was a less than coherent threat, and an effective way to control her tendencies. But Accelerator always missed; deep down, he couldn't hurt the little girl who was his responsibility to protect.

"Ne, Accelerator-nee! Onee-sama won't let you, remember~?" Oh yes, he remembered. The first night Miyako stayed in his apartment, he had emptied entire magazines just to hit the damn brat. Needless to say, Mikoto had a frenzy when she heard.

Nevertheless, he shed his trench-coat and hung it on the coat-hangar next to the door, which he closed and locked, with several other padlocks in turn. His paranoia was well merited, as he was the most dangerous person in Academy City, and he had had to more than once kill a few bugs.

He also changed from his assignment clothes into more regular civvies; a black shirt with several silver streaks on the ribs and torso, with black jeans and dark shoes. He grabbed a newspaper, and began to drown out the noises from the kitchen.

"Hmm...'Academy City's very own top scientist Kihara Gensei has been arrested on charges of child abuse, pedophilia as well as documented evidence of Nazi-esque experimentations being performed on them'." Accelerator gritted his teeth, and tightened his grip on the newspaper.

This in itself wasn't a recent development; Level 5 had helped to unearth the corruption that pertained to Kihara Gensei, but that wasn't it. The experiments, they had reminded him of his life...before Academy City.

All the screams, the drab infirmary and the ax-crazy scientists. He clenched his eyes closed and willed the images to receed, which they did. He had enough trouble without remembering _that_. He supposed that was why he and Kakine got along so well, despite being enemies; they had felt the same pain.

"Ah, Accelerator, you're back! How was your trip?" Yoshikawa Kikyou said as she stepped out of the kitchen, with a hot bowl of teriyaki udon on a tray for him.

"If by trip you mean I got to kill a pussy little bastard, then yes, I enjoyed my trip." Accelerator said sarcastically, setting aside the newspaper, and pinching the udon from Kikyou. Grabbing a pair of noodles he began to attack the food. He also found a cup of his favourite brand of coffee awaiting him. He took a sip; perfection as always.

"Has Miyako been alright today?" He asked; Miyako could be a serious problem; especially if she had had coffee or sugary sweets. Kikyou looked guilty, and his stomach plummeted.

"Weellll...let's just say today involved your room, pie, a horse and a suspicious object that looked a lot like a gun." Accelerator face-palmed and Kikyou looked at him apologetically. "Well, Aiko-san hasn't been here for a few days and she wouldn't be quiet."

Once he finished his dinner, Accelerator ventured into his room and deposited Casull on his weapon rack, as well as a Desert Eagle under his pillow. He swore as he saw unicorns drawn on his wall, obviously by the brat. He would have to educate her with Casull in the morning.

He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was a chase going on. Albeit, a confusing one.

A nun in a white habit with silver hair and green eyes was running abnormally fast for someone her age; which was around seventeen. Her speed was indeed fast despite her habit weighing her down. She looked behind her at her pursuer. He was tall, with his form obscured underneath a hooded cloak, complete with gloves(4).

She only just managed to dodge the crossbow arrow aimed for her shoulder, yelping as she did so.

"Gubugubugubu!" She yelled as the cloaked pursuer made to shoot another bolt at her, which didn't follow through as she had managed to slide on her stomach-aided by grease that was beside the fast-food restaurant, which carried her a distance away.

However, eventually, her leg was clipped, and she shouted in pain as she collapsed against a trashcan outside a normal apartment. She struggled to get up, before looking up at a rapier pointed at your throat.

"Now, Index Librorum Prohibitorum, come quietly with the Amakusas, or the denial will be met with...less than humane pain." The man said, and she spat at him in denial. The man wiped the spit off of his black coat, before backhanding Index into the ground, hitting her head on the pavement.

"You'll regret that, wench." The man held up his particular cross-bow at Index's head. "After all, I can say to Saiji that you took your own life." He began to pull the trigger, and Index's whole life flashed before her eyes. Waiting for the blow that would end her, she was surprised when a bullet cracked and the cross-bow flew out of the person's hand. They looked at the source in suprise.

The origin was a strange, long-barreled handgun with the inscription 'Jigoku De O Ai' on the side. The barrel was smoking, but the more interesting subject was the person holding the mighty gun.

He had wild silver hair with piercing red eyes, and it was obvious he had dressed quite quickly yet lazily-a dressing-gown colored black was wrapped around him, but there was a dangerous air around him. He took in the scene, before a bloodthirsty grin broke out.

"I didn't know it was my birthday; two killings in one day. Lucky me!" Accelerator snarked-he was extremely tired from his metabolism increase during the day, before raising Casull again and Index's pursuer's hand flickered, and a gunblade appeared in his hand.

"I should mention I like killing people for the sake of it, as well as drinking black coffee." Accelerator's twisted grin widened again.

"So I should probably mention I'm out of coffee."

* * *

**Well, the ending of an idea I've had in my head for a while, with Accelerator as a main character. I should mention this has NO Esper, magical or other such powers. This is purely full of 'normal' people; well, as normal as it can get. **

**I will also write the meanings for the points in brackets throughout the chapter. **

**(1): This is the attire worn by Fon Spaak from Gundam 00, who Accelerator's seiyu, Nobuhiko Okamoto voiced in SD Gundam Generation. **

**(2): Accelerator considers himself a vampire mainly because of his albino appearance-white hair, red eyes- as well as the fact he is quite lethargic during the day, and prefers his assignments taking place at night. He considers the kidnapper a 'fake' vampire mainly because the kidnappings happened at night, as well as several photos displaying large amounts of blood from the corpses. **

**(3): I have always thought Kakine Teitoku would be voiced by Masakazu Morita, the voice of Ichigo from Bleach, and the voice you can picture is essentially Ichigo's normal, deadpan voice, and when Kakine is pissed, imagine psychotic Hollow Ichigo.**

**(4): This is the coat that all Organization XIII members wear, but with the hood up, like Ansem when he met Aqua in the World of Darkness.**

**I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter, and I will say that a lot of Hellsing Ultimate and Hellsing Abridged will have an influence on the characters. If you haven't guessed, Accelerator is an Expy of Abridged!Alucard and OVA!Alucard, while Kakine-when he shows up-will be an Expy of Abridged!Anderson and OVA!Anderson. Be prepared for references to both shows in dialogue and action. **


End file.
